<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Change the Broken Hearted by capsheadquaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871479">You Can't Change the Broken Hearted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters'>capsheadquaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can't Change the Broken Hearted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPN, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were happy one minute, the next you were yelling and on your way back home after years of being away. Except, you never make it there and your life is changed. It’s basically a race against time now, except it’s your time and your done waiting.</p><p>Pairings: Dean Winchester x Reader, Slight!Crowley x Reader, Dean Winchester x OC!Jasmine</p><p>Warnings: Dean is an Asshole and a Cheater, Character Death, Kidnapping, Torture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester x Jasmine, Dean Winchester x Reader, crowley x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can't Change the Broken Hearted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Reader’s View, Year Ago*</em>
</p><p>The sound of the door opening and heavy footsteps woke me up, causing me to pull out my gun I had underneath my pillow, aiming for the door. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I lowered my gun when I saw who it was, releasing the breath I didn’t realize I was holding.<br/>“Dean? What the hell are you doing in here?”<br/>Dean said nothing, and I placed my gun under the pillow, throwing the covers off and turning the bedside lamp on as I got up and approached Dean.  <br/>“Dean? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”<br/>I looked up, seeing his bloodshot eyes and it was then I smelt the alcohol on him, and something else.<br/>“Great, drunk Winchester is just what I need right now.”<br/>I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his bed.<br/>“Well, come on Dean, lets get you to bed.”<br/>He said nothing, letting me pull him to the bed. He sat on the edge as I took his socks and shoes off, giggling to myself as he attempted to take the rest of his clothes off. Once Dean was done and situated in bed, I grabbed his clothes, placing them in his bag. While I was doing that a note fell out of his pocket.<br/>Hey baby, it was so good seeing you again, I’m glad you came by tonight. Here’s my number for next time. XOXO, Jasmine<br/>I rolled my eyes, stuffing it back in his pocket, now I know what that other smell was, skank perfume. I climbed back into bed, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep before Dean would wake up, claiming we just “had to leave right this second.” I closed my eyes, fleeing towards the darkness as it consumed me.</p><p>
  <em>*Reader’s View, Now*</em>
</p><p>“What the hell Dean!? Did you not expect I would find out? Your a dam liar and a fucking cheater. I don’t know what I ever saw in you!”<br/>Dean looked visibly hurt, as though I had punched him and in all honestly, that option was still on the table. I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping that would at least quench the need to punch him.<br/>“Well? Do you have nothing to say for yourself?”<br/>Dean shook his head and I scoffed, grabbing my bag that I had dropped at the door. I turned on my heel, my boots clanking against the tiled floor of the bumper as I made my way to the garage. Sam was in the library and when I passed the library with Dean hot on my heels, I saw him jump up to follow. I threw the garage door open, unlocking the door to my black dodge challenger. I tossed my bag in the back, ignoring Dean’s pleas to hear him out and to give him a second chance.<br/>“Y/N? Dean? What’s going on? I heard yelling.”<br/>I turned to face Sam, my anger dissipating for only a second before it returned as I pointed towards his brother.<br/>“Your brother is a lying, cheating, man whore! Do you know what I find the day I return from a hunt, the day of our anniversary no less? Dean fucking Winchester in bed with another girl, balls deep in her I might add.”<br/>Sam turned towards Dean, his nostrils flaring.<br/>“Dean?”<br/>Dean stepped forward, and I pulled my gun out, pointing it at him my gaze unwavering as I stared him down.<br/>“Make another move Winchester, I fucking dare you and I swear to god I will shoot you.”<br/>Dean held his hands up in surrender, taking a step back as I lowered my gun.<br/>“Y/N, sweetheart please just hear me out. It’s not what you think, I promise.”<br/>“You can’t tell me it’s not what I think when I saw you Dean, I saw you with my own eyes fucking her in OUR mattress, in OUR room. Don’t tell me it’s not what I think because it’s not worth your time nor breath.”<br/>“Dean, leave. Let me talk to Y/N alone.”<br/>Dean shook his head no, and I watched as Sam clenched and unclenched his hands.<br/>“Dean, now.”<br/>Sam said it so calm, you would never think he was mad at his brother, or hurt. I watched with bated eyes as Dean made his way up the stairs, stopping when I called his name. He turned around, hope filling his eyes as I shook my head, a sorrowful chuckle passing my lips.<br/>“Did you ever love me Dean? Or was I just another conquest for you? Some girl whose pants you could get into?”<br/>I watched as his shoulders sagged, before he looked up at me with refined anger.<br/>“No sweetheart. There was a time I thought I could love you but..”<br/>“Dean get out.”<br/>Sam shot Dean a glare and Dean nodded, leaving the garage. Sam walked towards me, looking like a sad puppy dog.<br/>“Y/N please, I know what you’re thinking, don’t do it, please.”<br/>I shook my head, wiping the tears I didn’t even realize had fallen.<br/>“I can’t stay here Sam. I can’t look at him everyday with him looking at me like I’m the one who hurt him. Yeah, it take two to tango but this time I wasn’t even the partner. I can’t stay here with the man who broke me.”<br/>Sam nodded, coming to me and giving me a hug.<br/>“Where will you go?”<br/>I looked up at Sam, a small smile appearing on my face for the first time today.<br/>“Home. I’m going home.”<br/>Sam nodded, giving me another, bone crushing hug.<br/>“Stay in contact please. Don’t shut me out just because i have an idiot brother.”<br/>“I won’t Sam.”<br/>Sam looked down at me, his thumb wiping away the fallen tears.<br/>“If you need anything, call.”<br/>“I will Sam.”<br/>He nodded, turning and walking up the stairs. I got in the car, the purr of the engine filling the garage. I backed out, refusing to meet Sam’s eye as I did. I left the bunker, never looking back. I stopped at a friends once I was two states out, deleting all my contacts from my phone, cutting the gps off and shooting it. There, my friend made me a new license plate, not asking me why I wasn’t with the Winchesters or why I was changing it. I used there car to get some things, hair dye the main target. My once H/C was now a dark violet purple, and I used my friends makeup to make myself look like a different person, changing my outfit completely. When my car was done, I left, thanking them and having them promise not to tell the Winchesters I had came by. I made my way to North Carolina, returning home after forever. Except, I never made it home. The bright headlights blinding me, and other cars horn blaring and the impact I felt from the other car. I took a painful breath, smiling.<br/>*General View*<br/>Cas appeared out of nowhere, placing two fingers on both Sam and Dean’s head. When they woke up, Dean jumped off the bed, yelling at Cas.<br/>“What the hell man? You can’t just show up and zap us somewhere without telling us where the hell we’re going or what’s going on!”<br/>Cas tilted his head, waiting for Dean to stop talking.<br/>“Well? Do you have anything to say?”<br/>“Y/N is dead.”<br/>Dean stopped his pacing, looking up at Cas and then towards Sam who shot him a glare form the bed. He turned his gaze to the floor, feeling a pain in his heart.<br/>“What do you mean Y/N is dead Cas? I just spoke to her an hour ago.”<br/>“There was an accident, a drunk driver hit her car head on. Y/n was killed on impact, the drunk driver however survived. Charges are being pressed now.”<br/>Sam swallowed back the tears, looking back up at Cas.<br/>“Where are we Cas?”<br/>“We are in Y/N’s hometown. Her funeral is today.”<br/>Dean looked up, clenching his fists.<br/>“You mean to tell me Y/N didn’t actually die today? When the hell did she die Cas?”<br/>“Y/N died three days ago. I had to ensure neither of you would sell your soul or make a deal to bring her back. Either way, I had no means of contacting you since I was guiding Y/N into heaven.”<br/>Dean relaxed, unclenching his fists.<br/>“She’s in heaven?”<br/>“Yes. Y/N has her own heaven, where she is now. She is at peace, and I needed to make sure she stayed at peace.”<br/>“Where is she now Cas?”<br/>Cas looked at Sam, the unshed tears threatening to fall with each second.<br/>“Y/N is with her parents. I can take you to her.”<br/>Sam nodded, and Cas walked forward, placing to finger on their foreheads again. When they opened their eyes, they were in a graveyard. Sam walked forward, falling to the ground when he reached her gravestone. Dean hung back, watching his brother. Fifteen minutes later, Sam got up, anger in his eyes as he stopped in front of Dean, towering over him.<br/>“Apologize to her Dean. You and I both know you lied to her that day but she doesn’t. She died thinking you used her, hated her, and never loved her. So go and apologize. Don’t try to tell me she won’t hear you because I know dam well she will.”<br/>Dean nodded, wiping his hands across his thighs as he walked to her grave. A sob escaped him as he fell to the ground, his shaking hands tracing her grave stone.<br/>“I’m so sorry sweetheart. This, this isn’t what I wanted. I wanted you to be happy, meet the man of your dreams, get married, have kids, the apple pie life. I wanted you to have the things I couldn’t give you. But god N/N, did I love you. I fell in love with you the moment you sliced that vampire’s head clean off, saving my ass. You were covered in dirt and blood, but you looked just as beautiful. I’m sorry for what I said to you, I should’ve never have said it. I love you, and I will always love you.”<br/>Dean stood up, looking down at her grave. He smiled a teary smile, before he turned and left, his heart laying right in the ground with her, never looking back.</p><p><br/><em>Y/N Y/L/N</em><br/>Beloved daughter and Sister<br/>“You Can’t Change the Broken-hearted.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Y/N Y/L/N<br/>Beloved daughter and Sister<br/>“You Can’t Change the Broken-hearted.”</em>
</p><p><em>*Dean’s View*</em><br/>It had been months since Y/N’s death. We had stayed behind to look into her death and no matter what we found, it was the same thing. A drunk driver killed her. Not the things that go bump in the night, but a regular, stupid, human who was drunk. Once we determined there was nothing supernatural behind it, we packed up our things, made one last stop by her grave to say goodbye and left. That was at least six months ago. Since then we’ve gone on hunts and anytime Sam bring up Y/N or the girl that I was with when Y/N found us, who I just so happen to be with now, I shut him up quick.<br/>“Hey Dean I’ve got a case.”<br/>“Where?”<br/>“North Carolina, the same town where Y/N is buried at.”<br/>“So?”<br/>“I was just letting you know Dean. I’m sure its nothing.”<br/>“What’s the case?”<br/>“Looks like a demon.”<br/>“Crowley?”<br/>“No, it doesn’t look like it.”<br/>“Alright. Let’s get going.”<br/>“You going to say bye to Jasmine?”<br/>I looked over at Sam as he looked up at me from his laptop.<br/>“What? It was just a question Dean.”<br/>“Just drop it ok Sam?! You’ve been like this since Y/N left and even more since she died! Especially since me and Jasmine have been together!”<br/>I turned to look at Sam as he was packing his things up.<br/>“What else do you expect Dean?! Jasmine is just some skank whore! She’s not some replacement for Y/N Dean and she sure as hell will never be apart of this family! You’re only with her because she reminds you of Y/N! She’s what you could’ve been!”<br/>I could feel my anger rising and I knew Sam’s anger was rising as well. Lately this seem to be all we can do, fight, hint, eat, and sleep. <br/>“Don’t bring her into this! I love her!”<br/>“You don’t know what love is! Not since you used Y/N!”<br/>“How dare you! I never used her! I loved her!”<br/>Sam shook his head and slammed his fist on a nearby table.<br/>“Stay here Dean! I can do this hunt myself. Have fun with Jasmine.”<br/>Sam grabbed his things and went to the garage, slamming the door for good measure. Jasmine came out then, wearing nothing but my shirt and boxers. She walked over to me and put her hand on my cheek.<br/>“What’s wrong baby?”<br/>I sighed and shook my head.<br/>“Nothing sweetheart. Just me and Sammy again.”<br/>“You and Sammy are always going at it nowadays. Is something going on?”<br/>I sighed and leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.<br/>“It’s nothing baby. Don’t worry about it.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“I’m sure. Come on, let’s go to bed. Sammy went on a hunt so it’ll just be us for a few days.”</p><p><em>*Sam’s View*</em><br/>Knowing Jasmine, after I slammed the door she probably came waltzing in and went straight to Dean wanting to know what was wrong this time. I’m pretty sure Dean doesn’t tell her about the real reasons why we fight I’m pretty sure she’d be a real bitch to me. The drive to the town Y/N is buried in wasn’t that far from where we were staying considering we weren’t at the bunker. I found a motel I could stay at, the same one we stayed at when we were last here. The old lady at the front desk remembered me and offered me a discount that I tried to refuse but she was very persistent. She wished me a good day and handed me my room key. I thanked her and took my things up to my room. I grabbed the things I needed and went to Y/N’s grave. I placed some flowers on Y/N’s grave and kneeled down beside in. I looked at the picture on her headstone and realized it was different from when we were last here. I took out my EMP and scanned the grave and her headstone beeped repeatedly. I groaned and grabbed my things, deciding I would come back later and dig up her grave. When it was nine, I grabbed my things and went back to her grave. I made sure I was alone as I started to dig up her grave. Once I hit something solid. I started to dig around it. Once I could see the lid completely, I opened it. When I did I was shocked to see, I was empty. There was nothing in there except for the necklace Dean gave her for her birthday. I leaned down to pick it up and when I stood back up, I felt something hard hit me, and my world go black.</p><p><em>*Reader’s View*</em><br/>I’ve been watching Samuel since he returned to town. I followed him from a distance and when the time was right, I struck. He had dug up my grave and discovered I wasn’t really dead. I snuck up behind him and knocked him out, sending him down into my casket. I tied his arms together along with his hands. I turned him around so he was lying on his back and gagged him. I covered his eyes and punched him one more time for good measure. I closed the casket and re-covered the grave and made sure it didn’t look like it had just been re-covered. I laughed to myself and went over to his things and grabbed them. He wouldn’t be needing them anytime soon. I dug thru it and found his cell. I went thru his contacts and found Dean’s. Figure I should update the older brother.<br/>“What do you want Sammy?”<br/>“Figured I’d update you on the case. But if you’re busy, I’ll call you later.”<br/>“No, noo, ,mhm-mhm, no. What is it?”<br/>“It is a demon, female.”<br/>“Do you know who it is?”<br/>“I went by Y/N’s grave, ran an EMP over it.”<br/>“And? Anything?”<br/>“It went off like crazy. But it could be nothing. I’ll update you if I get anything.”<br/>“Do you need any help?”<br/>“Nah man, I can handle it. If I need any help I’ll call.”<br/>“Alright see ya later man.”<br/>“Alright. Have fun.”<br/>Dean hung up and I slammed Sam’s phone shut. Dean was still with that little bitch he was with when he was cheating with me on our anniversary. I wanted to scream, cry, react in some way but I couldn’t. I had no emotions. I wanted to have some fun with this once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean, how many people can say they will live to tell the tale of the Winchester’s demise? I laughed to myself as I went to my place to get everything ready. It took a couple of hours to get the place ready but once it was, I went back to the graveyard and re-dug up Sammy. When I opened the casket and removed the tie from around his eyes, he was awake and shocked to say the least at seeing me.<br/>“What’s the matter Sammy? Never seen a ghost before?”<br/>I laughed out loud before I bent down and grabbed him by his forearms. I pulled him out of the casket and dragged him to my car. I put him the backseat and drove to my place. He kept trying to talk and get out of his binds. I pulled up to my place and dragged him thru the back. I knocked him once he was in the chair and tied him down in chains. I went upstairs and got Sammy’s phone and called Dean. <br/>“This better be important Sammy, I’m in the middle of something.”<br/>“Fucking that skank whore are we? I knew you were stupid but I never pegged you to be that stupid.”<br/>“Y/N?”<br/>“Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!”<br/>“Wha-but, how? You were dead.”<br/>“Did you even check the fucking grave dumbass? The car? Besides, my wishes so clearly stated I wanted to be cremated so I wouldn’t come back as the supernatural.”<br/>“You were never dead?”<br/>“Oh no, I died. Slowly, painfully. Do you want to know how Dean-o? Demons captured me and they tortured me for months Dean. Months, until I was begging for them to kill me. I was praying for them to kill me, to just end my pain but they never did. So I made a deal, I would tell them everything they wanted to know if I could talk to Crowley. He came that same day and offered me a deal.”<br/>“Wha-what kind of deal?”<br/>“I would become a demon and a witch, and I would rule hell with him as his queen, his partner. And do you know what I said? I said yes. Because saying yes was the only way to end my pain and suffering. And since then, I’ve been causing quite literally, hell on earth. No hunter has been able to stop me, those that try, well you’ve heard what happens to them.”<br/>“You, you’re the one that was killing all the hunters?”<br/>“That was me. You caused me pain Dean, so much that what the demons were doing didn’t really phase me till the end. So when I made that deal, I made my own personal deal; I would kill the Winchester brothers once I got the chance to. Can you guess who I ran into today?”<br/>“You lay a hand on Sammy and I swear,”<br/>“You swear you’ll what Dean? Kill me? You can’t. Can you believe I’ve already tried that? Every Way possible I’ve tried to kill myself and each time, I come back stronger than ever. So eventually I just quit trying. But back to the matters at hand, I have Sammy. I’ve had him all day. You think he called you earlier? No that was me. Surprise! You have two hours to come and find him. I’ll let him live, he was always good to me. But you, you will die. So come, come little one, your time is up.”    </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So come, come little one, your time is up.”</p><p>Dean slammed is phone shut, cursing himself for letting this happen. He should have known something was up. There’s no way Y/N would’ve went out by a dam drunk driver. She’s to strong for that, she’s a fighter, or she was. Dean ran around the bunker, packing the things he would need. What did she say she was? A demon and a witch? Dean shook his head, there’s no way. It’s never been done before. But, how could it not be possible when he’s been zapped to so many different universes and has seen hell more times than he can count evading death? He threw the duffel in the trunk, slamming it shut as he threw the door open, slamming the keys into the ignition as he tore off.</p><p>“Sorry baby.”</p><p>He grimaced when he heard the engine make a noise. Calculating how long it would take him to get to North Carolina, he figured he’d be there in nineteen hours, if he didn’t make any pit stops. Blindly reaching for his phone, he dialed the second number he had memorized.</p><p>“What can I do for you squirrel?”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“I don’t believe I know what youre talking about. You’re going to need to be a little more specific.”</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>Growling out her name felt foreign in his mouth. Since she died, or supposedly died, he’d done everything in his power not to think about her. After all, it was his fault she was dead.</p><p>“Ah, my ever so loving Queen. I know of her.”</p><p>“You know of her? What did you do?”</p><p>“Well squirrel, it’s quite simple really. Y/N wanted to live and I fulfilled her request.”</p><p>“You made her a demon witch! That’s physically and literally impossible! She should have died when you did that.”</p><p>“Who’s to say she didn’t? I’m not quite sure why you care however squirrel. From what I understand, it was your fault she was in the mess she was when I found her.”</p><p>The line went dead, and Dean looked at his phone before he tossed it in the compartment, slamming his fist against the wheel. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Y/N’s View*<br/>My phone started to ring and I grinned when I saw who it was. I patted Sam on his cheek, laughing when he grunted and tried to pull back from me. I answered the phone, turning and leaning against the wall.<br/>“Hello love. To what do I owe this pleasure?”<br/>“What have you done now Y/N?”<br/>“Now, now love is that anyway to greet your Queen when all she’s done is help your cause?”<br/>He huffed, and I could practically feel the eye roll he did.<br/>“Y/N.”<br/>I huffed, rolling my eyes. <br/>“I may or may not have kidnapped the moose.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Cause why not?”<br/>“Y/N, now is not the time for games!”<br/>“Your right, which is why I’m not playing. You taught me the most important thing in life in revenge. So I’m getting that revenge that I was promised.”<br/>“I still need them for my plan! In order for it to work, both Winchesters need to be alive!”<br/>“Fuck your plan. Either you do this my way, or I do it alone and take you down with them.”<br/>“You wouldn’t.”<br/>“I would and you know it. My threats are never empty promises.”<br/>I hung up, not bothering to listen to the rest of Crowley’s complaining. I walked back over to Sam, patting his cheek.<br/>“Time to have some fun Sammy.”</p><p>*Dean’s View*<br/>“Dammit come on, pick up!”<br/>For the uptenth time the phone went straight to voicemail. I tossed my phone into the seat, pressing harder on the gas pedal. I turned down the road, my phone buzzing.<br/>“Y/N! I swear to Chuck if you’ve harmed Sam-”<br/>“Dean? What the hell are you talking about?”<br/>Shit, Jasmine.<br/>“Jasmine? What’s wrong? Do you need something?”<br/>“I wanted to ask you what you were picking up for dinner. I’m hungry and no one’s in the bunker.”<br/>“I can’t pick anything up tonight, sorry. Something’s come up and I need to handle it.”<br/>“Why did you think I was Y/N? Are you cheating on me?! I swear I knew I should’ve listened to Brit! She’s always been right about you an-”<br/>“Jasmine I’m not cheating on you! I love you! I don’t love Y/N, Y/N is dead! It’s only you I love! I promise!”<br/>“Oh Dean! I’m so sorry for ever doubting you! Come home safe! I love you!”<br/>“I love you too. I should be back some time tomorrow, okay?”<br/>“Okay, be careful.<br/>“I will.”</p><p>
  <em>Moose is at Y/N’s home in North Carolina. She’ll be waiting for you.</em>
</p><p>Why is Crowley helping me? After all, he’s the reason Y/N isn’t dead like we originally thought. Pulling up my contacts, I called Cas. Hopefully he actually picks up this time.<br/>“Dean?”<br/>“Cas! What the hell happened to you escorting Y/N to her personal heaven?”<br/>“I do not understand Dean. I have already escorted Y/N to her heaven.”<br/>“Y/N is alive! She’s a demon witch thanks to Crowley! She made some deal with him. Apparently the crash didn’t kill her, demons did. What happened to Y/N being in heaven? You said you escorted her personally!”<br/>Cas said nothing for a few minutes before he made a noise, popping in the car beside me.<br/>“Dean, something is terribly wrong.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>